This invention relates to cable glands for connecting electric cables to junction boxes or other electrical fittings or equipment.
Cable glands are commonly employed to seal cable entries to junction boxes for increased safety, particularly in hazardous environments, and provide a flame-proof path to contain any explosion occurring within the junction box.
The known seals are generally of the compression type in which the seal is compressed radially onto the cable by relative rotation of two threadably engaged parts of the gland. The efficiency of such seals can be adversely affected if the gland parts are not fully engages and/or if the wrong size of seal is fitted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable gland for electrical cables which does not rely on relative rotation of threadably engaged parts of the gland for sealing efficiency.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable gland capable of maintaining sealing efficiency at high pressures, for example under explosive conditions in hazardous environments.